


...whelp!!! (*TEMPORARY HIATUS*)

by yuki_chicken



Series: Seijhoe Pack Dynamics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ..........., Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Kyoutani Kentarou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aobajohsai Volleyball Club - Freeform, Aobajousai, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Motherhen Oikawa Tooru, OOC everyone maybe, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Matsukawa Issei, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Yahaba Shigeru, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PROTECT THEM, Past Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Aobajohsai, Protective Hanamaki Takahiro, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Scared Matsukawa Issei, Scared Oikawa Tooru, To the Max, a smutless fic, cause author aint brave for that, im seriously making this up as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26284384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: The team discovers that one fo their own is a very late bloomer and it comes with new problems
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Seijhoe Pack Dynamics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909795
Comments: 56
Kudos: 193





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I am the biggest fucking slut for seijoh...in case y'all couldn't figure it out.

Oikawa paused on his way to the field when the sweet smell of peppermint hit his nose. Knowing that another Omega was in heat, he wanted to check on them and help them, if possible.

Looking around curiously, he spotted the doors to the gym open, and cautiously made his way to the gym. Peeking in the crack, he saw a pile of the volleyball teams clothes scattered on the ground, it was visible to be seen if any of the Volleyball team walked by. Oikawa wondered if Yahaba or Kunimi had gone into heat, but dismissed the thought because no one had a peppermint smell….except for one person.

Cautiously, he toed off his shoes and made his way to the pile of clothes on the floor. He could hear tiny, pained whimpers coming from the pile and felt his heart break a little. Oikawa was the Omega Captain of his team and he needed to keep them safe, they were all his pups. Slowly sitting next to the pile, he let out a while and a curl of raven hair popped out of the pile. Slowly inching his hand toward the spot where the curl popped out, he slowly moved the two t-shirts that were on it.

He came face to face with their supposed Beta middle blocker. Oikawa cooed and brought a hand up, petting the messy raven curls. Matsukawa purred loudly and leaned into the touch. The Captain cooed once more and scooted closer to the middle blocker, when he pulled on his arm to get into the nest of messy clothes. Matsukawa shifted a bit in the pile of clothes and draped himself into Oikawa’s lap. The brunette cooed, once again, and ran his fingers through the messy curls, making them messier.

“Wanna tell me what happened, Mattsun~?”

Oikawa was in his, what everyone called, Mother Hen Mode. It was where Oikawa would adopt a soft voice and loving look on his face, akin to his Omega nature, and treat everyone like his own pup. To everyone outside of Seijoh, he was considered an asshole, but to everyone on the team and people who knew him well, he was fiercely protective of people he got close to. It was the personality that everyone loved, but rarely got to see. He needed to act like an Alpha, so that no one would underestimate him.It gets out of hand sometimes, when he still carried the condensing attitude outside of the court, but other times if one deserved it, they’d get to see the soft side.

Matsukawa purred and leaned closer, so he could rub his nose on Oikawa’s stomach.

“I don’t really know. I was in my math class and everything just started getting really sore. Like I started sweating profusely and my peppermint smell just..was all over the class. I think one of the Alpha boys in my class was about to jump me too…I think”

Oikawa whined and laid down on the pile and brought Matsukawa closer to himself. The other Omega chirped happily and buried his face in Oikawa’s chest.

“What happened next, hun?”

It took the Middle Blocker a while to answer, when a fresh wave of pain wracked his body and he shivered in the younger Omega’s arms. Oikawa chirped at him softly and ran his hands through the messy curls again. Gaining his bearings, he continued.

“After that I-i ran away from the class. I wasn’t thinking…I just ran. I found myself standing in the gym and went to the back and just grabbed everyone’s clothes and dumped them over here and just..buried myself in it. Now you’re here”

He looked at the younger in question.

“What’re you doing here anyway? Aren’t you supposed to be in class or something?”

Oikawa hummed and just pulled Matsukawa closer to him.

“Oh, I was on the way to gym class, but I smelled the peppermint and saw the gym doors open. So, I came here to investigate. I almost thought that Yahaba or Kunimi might’ve gone into heat, but I only know one person who smells like peppermint. Of course, that got me even more scared cause this was gonna be your first heat even though we thought you were a Beta and-”

Oikawa cut off when he felt a puff of breath on his neck and looked down to see Matsukawa asleep, face buried in his neck and gripping onto his and one of Makki’s shirts. Without wanting to disturb the new Omega, he slowly maneuvered around until he gripped his phone and brought it up to his face. He sent a text to his mate.

‘Mattsun Omega. In Heat. Won’t be in class.’

With that done, he put his phone on silent and placed it near his face. He wrapped his arms around Matsukawa and closed his eyes.

///

Tooru woke up to the sounds of cooing and stiffened up. He couldn’t remember where he was, but the smell was vaguely familiar.

“Hey back it up!! You all know better than to crowd around an Omega in heat!!”

The familiar deep, gruff voice and the even more familiar smell of vanilla finally relaxed Tooru enough that he could move his face from the nest. He saw his mate standing over them and purred loud enough to get his attention.

Hajime turned around and looked down at his mate and chirped at him in question. Tooru chirped back, but stopped when Matsukawa shifted in his arms. He chirped again quietly and the Alpha say down on the ground next to the nest.

The Middle Blocker looked absolutely adorable with his flushed cheeks and groggy, half-asleep look. There was a multitude of cooing and that had snapped the other awake. He peeked over Tooru’s side, since they were still lying in the nest, and looked at his other teammates.

He squeaked and tried to sit up, but Oikawa was holding him down and he didn’t have the energy to sit up anyway. So, he just flopped lifelessly back down onto the pile and gave up.

The strong scent of cinnamon wafted through the gym and Matsukawa instantly sat up, scaring the living daylights outta Oikawa. Luckily, Iwaizumi caught him before he could fully tumble out of the nest. The pair looked up as Hanamaki’s cinnamon scent filled the gym.

Oikawa sat up and brought Matsukawa closer to his body, eyeing out the pink haired male. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were ready to grab Hanamaki by his shirt in case he decided to jump the Omegas. By some stroke of luck, Hanamaki managed to come to himself and looked around the gym. He could see Oikawa hugging Matsukawa close to his chest, while the latter was peeking him from the Captain’s arms. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were standing in a way that they were gonna pounce on him if he suddenly made the wrong move. Looking at the rest, he noticed how they were all huddled together.

“What’s going on?”

As the Head Alpha and Omega of their pack, Oikawa and Iwaizumi made him sit on the ground and explained the situation to him. He was shocked at the turn of events. Who knew that the Middle Blocker would turn out to be a very late bloomer? Better late than never he always said.

Oikawa pointedly stared at him and Hanamaki wondered why he was looking at him like that when Iwaizumi barked out a growl at him. He blinked and realized that he was snarling at the Omega. He had the good grace to look down in shame and waited for someone to say something.

“What about you, Hanamaki? What were you doing before you came into the gym?”

Hearing Oikawa calling him by his full last name was nerve-wrecking. He could almost feel how bad Iwaizumi felt when they had that baby falling out before getting together with Oikawa last year. He sighed and started recounting from when he was held behind by the teacher, to finding no one in the locker room, and feeling the need to bond and protect and finally finding himself in the gym.

“…and after I left the locker room I got closer to here and then I smelled the peppermint and everything went blank. Next thing I know, I’m here and this is happening”

There was a collective humming sound form the group. Everyone stayed silent until a nice popped up.

“Should we try to take Matsukawa-senpai home? We do have the practice match against Karasuno today”

_….fuck._


	2. The Angstiest Thing Ever (to the author)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Title: Revenge of the Female Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please read the previous chapter for the warnings of this chapter

When the rest of Seijoh finally remembered about the practice match, no one could move out of fear. Somehow, it completely slipped their minds, especially Oikawa. That was a surprise in itself.

Oikawa shook his head and looked down at Mattsun, who was snuggling into his arms, completely oblivious to the mini chaos. He knew that Mattsun’s parents weren’t home because they were on a trip overseas for work. He should know Matsukawa has been sleeping over at his house the entire time. They weren’t due for another two weeks.

Oikawa looked at the team.

“Someone go and get the coaches. Mattsun’s parents aren’t at home right now. Makki, you and Yahaba-chan go and wait for Karasuno. I don’t think you should be near Mattsun right now”

Kindaichi offered to get the coaches and ran off before being told anything else. Hanamaki frowned, but nodded and grabbed the other setter and walked out of the gym. Making their way to the front gate, they got there just in time to see Karasuno’s bus pull in.

Waiting for all of the players to come off, the two players made their way to the crows and Hanamaki raised a hand in greeting.

“Yo Karasuno, sorry you only got the two of us to greet you. We almost forgot about the practice match today. Plus, an unexpected thing popped up.”

The Captain and Vice Captain perked up.

“What kind of unexpected thing?”

///

  
  


When they got to the gym, it was nothing short of chaos. Oikawa was still sitting in the nest with Matsukawa curled up in his lap. Iwaizumi was glaring at the others and trying to keep them calm, in order to not upset the two Omegas. The coaches were standing next to the nest and chatting quietly with the Captain. 

Looking carefully, it looked like the Middle Blocker was on the phone. From where they were standing, Hanamaki and Yahaba couldn’t hear who he was talking to and just continued staring. The players turned to Karasuno and jabbed a thumb in that direction.

“This is the unexpected thing. Our Middle Blocker, who we thought was a Beta, presented as an Omega earlier today”

Karasuno honestly didn’t know what to say. This was something unexpected. It was even rarer for someone to present this late, especially from a Beta to an Omega. Poor guy.

“Does he have a way to go home? If not, then we can offer him a way home?”

Yahaba shook his head.

“He’s been staying with Oikawa-san. His parents have been away on a trip overseas for work. Oikawa-san said that they won’t be back for another two weeks.”

Karasuno looked at each other nervously, then to the pile of clothes and the setter.

“Alright, I guess Oikawa and Matsukawa will sit out of the game and we can go to the second gym to play the game. Does anyone have a problem with that?”

Everyone turned towards Oikawa and expected him to say something. The setter hadn’t said anything and of course, continued to run his fingers through Matsukawa’s hair. Iwaizumi gently elbowed him in the ribs and the Omega snarled at his mate. The Alpha raised an eyebrow challengingly. Oikawa pouted.

“What?”

Iwaizumi sighed and repeated what the coaches had said and then looked at his mate.

“…are you okay with that plan?”

Oikawa gave Iwaizumi the look that said he had the audacity to even ask him that question. The Omega looked purely offended.

“Well, of course I’m fine with it! Did you think I was going to leave Mattsun here by himself? Who knows who’s still lingering around the school at this time. Plus, Mattsun is still probably shaken by this afternoon when someone almost jumped him in class. He needs another Omega here with him. So, naturally I am not going to leave him here by himself.”

Oikawa huffed out. Iwaizumi beamed with pride at his Omega. He didn’t doubt without a second that Oikawa would’ve stayed behind. It made him proud of him nonetheless. He stood up and saw Karasuno standing there.

Iwaizumi gestured to the rest of the team and they noticed the crows standing there and bowed to them in greeting. Karasuno followed and greeted them back. Before both teams left, Oikawa called out to them.

“Tobio-chan, Mr. Refreshing. You better not lose just because I’m not there~.”

Oikawa winked at them and both Suga and Kageyama nodded their heads and waved them goodbye.

“Oi, we’re gonna lock the doors so that no one can come in here. If anything happens, the coaches re going to have their phones on them. My phone is going to be there too, so just message me if anything happens”

Oikawa smiled softly at his mate and pecked him on the cheek. He gestured for him to leave already and the Alpha left reluctantly. Hearing the click of the lock, Oikawa reaped a bit and looked down at Matsukawa who was looking up at him.

“You didn’t have to stay, you know?”

Oikawa only flicked him on the forehead and brought him closer.

“You be quiet and rest.”

Matsukawa only snuggled closer and closed his eyes in response. When the players left the gym, no one noticed the pairs of eyes looking at the gym.

///

Oikawa and Matsukawa were nestled together warmly in the nest when they both heard a noise coming from the outside. Both Omegas startled at the sound and relaxed when they realized that it was everyone coming back from the game. Oikawa didn’t show it, but he wanted to know how the team did against Karasuno.

However, both realized that they had the keys to the gym. It sounded like someone was trying to break into the gym. Pulling his phone out of his pocket and tugging the other Omega closer to his body, they both braced and waited on bated breath.

Oikawa had tucked his phone closer to the MB ad the male had done his best to hide it, while hoping that it caught whatever Oikawa was doing.

Matsukawa hid the phone just in time, as the gym doors busted wide open. The two volleyball players clutched each other closer together. The smell of a couple of Alphas caused the two to nearly whimper in fright.

The Alphas crowded into the gym and Oikawa moved to hide Matsukawa behind himself. The Alphas split down the middle into two lines and the figure who came walking down the middle was quite possibly Oikawa’s worst nightmare, Matsumoto Yui.

The woman had a cocky grin on her face. She took in the sight of the two Omegas and laughed. She snapped her fingers and two of the men moved forwards and separated the two Omegas. They both attempted to reach out for the other, but they were pulled away harshly.

Two more guards came and held onto the other arm that wasn’t occupied. Yui grabbed something from her inner jacket and flipped it into the air, like a showoff. It turned out to be a knife and she was twirling in a circle with the knife pointed to both boys. She stopped on Oikawa and giggled madly.

Matsukawa could see the boy turn paler than he already was. The tiny tremors were also seen by the Omega and he growled at the girl. Yui turned to face him and smirked as she brought the knife closer to Oikawa’s face. She pointed the tip at the side of his face on his cheek and dragged it down to his chin. Oikawa winced at the sting that the knife made on his face.

Matsukawa sighed. He knew that they were probably gonna have to listen to Oikawa talking about that cut until the day they died... Or at least until Iwaizumi fucked him to make him be quiet. Maybe.... He snapped out of his thoughts when the girl started laughing maniacally.

“Aw~ maybe now Iwaizumi can see how ugly the little whore is now that his pretty, little face is ruined”

Of course, Oikawa couldn't shut up.

“You think my face is pretty?”

That garnered a slap across his face. Matsukawa heard the sharp intake of breath and saw little droplets of blood falling to the ground, in addition to the small puddle there from his other cheek.

“HA! And Iwaizumi isn’t here to save you now, you whore and he never will.”

“As if I would need to CALL IWA-CHAN to save me.”

Matsukawa looked down at the phone next to him and thanked the stars that it caught his voice. 

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you can still show your face around school. We both know that everyone knows you’re nothing but a fucking slut. I’m surprised that Iwaizumi even mated you after everything that went on last year. If only he knew how much fun the Basketball team had done to you. Or what they did to Matsukawa as well. I heard that you can’t even walk the hallways without even getting scared. Ha! You’re honestly the most pathetic Omega in existence and should just get rid of yourself”

Matsukawa’s breath hitched at the mention of last year and felt the shiver go down his spine. Honestly, he would’ve preferred if Oikawa did charge them for what they did. He also would’ve felt better if they could’ve told Iwaizumi what went down last year, but the current second and third years did their best to protect Oikawa. Himself included.

He looked at Oikawa and saw him biting on his bottom lip. A bad habit that came back through nervousness last year. He knows that Iwaizumi had been trying to get him to get rid of the habit again, but it was taking a long time. He was sure that it was going to come back full force with the appearance of the girl and the former members of the Basketball team.

He saw Oikawa look up and he radiated confidence, but his eyes said something else. Matsukawa looked at the phone and saw that it was still on the call and thanked every deity out there. But he wished Oikawa learned when to turn off the sarcasm when in dangerous situations though.

“So what? Was I supposed to just stand there and let you have him? You’re pathetic Yui-chan~ Hajime wouldn’t have fallen for you at all. In fact, I’m surprised that you didn’t notice that you were being the rebound for me-”

Yui’s face darkened and she sneered as her heels clicked against the gym floor. She went up to him and slapped him across the face. A drop of blood fell from his mouth and face from where she hit him. The scratches on his face from her nails looked painful and it caused him to whimper out sadly.

“TOORU!!!”

The MB could feel the tears gathering in his eyes. It was hard getting through last year when he was getting tormented by the girl and the Basketball team. He barely survived it the first time, he didn’t think it would go well the second time. If he couldn’t get through it a second time, what would happen to Oikawa? There were a lot of times where the MB had to talk down the Setter from doing something he would regret.

He flinched when he felt one of the guys sitting on him move. The words that came out of his mouth made his blood freeze.

“Hey, Boss. Since you got a pretty boy over there. Can we have this little Omega? He smells delicious like he’s in heat?”

Matsukawa inhaled sharply and froze. There was no way this was happening. Not now. He shook away from his thoughts as he heard the clicking of heels come closer to him. He looked Yui in the face and put on his best glare. She stared at him with cold dead eyes and grabbed his chin.

“Sorry it has to be this way Matsukawa, but you interfered and I despise lowly Omegas who get into Alpha’s ways. Take him”

He whined louder and accidentally cut the call off. He was hoping hat someone had answered or they were both going to be in trouble. He saw Oikawa shaking to get to him and he saw his mouth moving, but he couldn’t do or say anything. He was completely frozen.

Oikawa froze. He saw the men moving Mattsun and he tried getting the attention of his friend, but the Omega had frozen in fright. He couldn’t let this happen. He was a newly presented Omega and he swore that he was going to keep them safe no matter what. He felt so bad when he got them involved in his problems last year, and he still hadn’t repaid them for everything that they did for him. He could only hope that Iwa-chan would make it in time.

///

*At the same time in the second gym*

Iwaizumi slammed the ball and it hit on the ground, gaining Seijoh another point. He may have looked calm on the outside, but to anyone who knew the Ace, he was anything but calm.

Don’t get him wrong, Yahaba was a fantastic setter and he would do well in Oikawa’s place next year, as Captain and setter. It was also really nice when Oikawa wasn’t there screaming his name every 5 seconds, but he couldn’t shake off the feeling in his gut. They were already halfway through the second set and the feeling grew heavier with each passing minute.

Hanamaki was up to serve and he had done a jump serve. One that Oikawa had spent hours helping everyone polish. Iwaizumi was back to focusing on the game. With a miracle, Hanamaki managed to score a service ace, but missed the next one. Everyone gave him encouragement and we turned back to Karasuno when it was the Ace's turn to serve.

The spiker tuned out everything around him, watching the ball go up. The Ace moving forward in a jump serve and then…

….his phone rang.

He would’ve ignored it too, if it hadn’t been playing the opening theme song to Star Wars. The default ringtone for Oikawa. He immediately dived towards his phone and picked it up, putting it on speaker.

“Tooru, what’s wrong?”

_ ‘….everyone knows you’re nothing but a slut. I’m surprised that Iwaizumi even mated you after everything that went on last year. If only he knew how much fun the Basketball team had done to you. Or what they did to Matsukawa as well. I heard that you can’t even walk the hallways without even getting scared. Ha! You’re honestly the most pathetic Omega in existence and should just get rid of yourself’ _

The entire gym froze when they heard the voice of a female coming from the phone. The Seijoh players were even more confused because Oikawa did not have a female voice. The Karasuno players were just shocked to hear the words of the voice. The second years and Hanamaki were shaking in anger at the words. Iwaizumi might not have known what they did to the two other third years, but they did and they hated it.

They heard a sniffle and several sharp intakes of breaths were heard around the gym by the Seijoh players. The voice that came through the speaker shocked them into a cold silence.

_ “So what? Was I supposed to just stand there and let you have him? You’re pathetic Yui-chan~ Hajime wouldn’t have fallen for you at all. In fact, I’m surprised that you didn’t notice that you were being the rebound for me-” _

A harsh slap was heard and not a sound was heard throughout the gym.

_ “TOORU!!!!!” _

They heard Matsukawa’s voice and were surprised to hear the undertone of panic and pain in them. It sounded like he was crying, which he probably was. Matsumoto Yui was the Alpha female that their Vice Captain had dated briefly to overcome his crush on the Captain. The first years didn’t know about it, but heard the story second-hand from the second and third years. It hadn’t been pretty.

“Hey, Boss. Since you got a pretty boy over there. Can we have this little Omega? He smells delicious like he’s in heat?”

They heard a sharp intake of breath and a tiny whine. They heard the heeled shoes clicking on the gym floor and then it stopped.

“Sorry it has to be this way Matsukawa, but you interfered and I despise lowly Omegas who get into Alpha’s ways. Take him”

The whine got louder and then the call was cut off.

The players waited on bated breath as they stared at Hanamaki and Iwaizumi. The Alpha slowly stood up and turned around, his instincts flaring and he snarled his next words.

“WE ARE GOING TO THE GYM NOW!!!”

Eyeing the bench the coaches were sitting on, Hajime picked it up and then moved out to get to his boyfriend. The Seijoh players could only hope they wouldn’t get into too much trouble.

///

From one second to the next, Matsukawa wouldn’t have been able to tell you how he was blindfolded, gagged, and tied up, even if he wanted to. The Omega could hear the other screaming and begging them to leave him alone. 

The cold air of the gym hit his skin and he shivered from the cold, but the brute above him mistook it for pleasure and leaned down to his ear.

“You like this don’t you, you little whore~? Don’t worry I’ll fill you up with my Alpha cock and give you my pups. I’ll keep you satisfied and filled to brim with my pups.”

Matsukawa whimpered and felt the tears running down his face. He didn’t want anyone to be his first. He didn’t want anyone to fill him with pups. He didn’t want this brute to be his first of anything. He only wanted Hanamaki.

He wanted Hanamaki to be his first of everything. He wanted everything to be done with the pinkette. He wanted to mate with him. To proudly show off his mating mark to everyone. To one day marry him and have Makki sappily call him as his wife. To one day surprise Makki that he was carrying their first pup. To have a family and grow old with each other.

Through sheer willpower, Matsukawa squirmed under the brute and felt the blindfold come loose. He felt the blindfold slip off of his eyes and saw the brute above him. He felt the last of his strength and moved his legs and kicked the man in the gut. The man went flying and knocked into the guy above Oikawa, giving the setter the opportunity to move and get to Matsukawa.

The setter quickly used the distraction and moved towards the MB, gathering up the shivering male in his arms and glaring at the people. He silently prayed to whoever was listening that his Alpha would get there soon. Just as Yui and her thugs were coming closer, the door slammed open again and a wonderful voice was heard.

“OI! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM”

Without warning a bench came flying and hit the men who were standing in front of them. The Omegas felt their jaws dropping and looked at the gym entrance. Iwaizumi was huffing and from his stance, they guessed that he was the one to throw the bench. Turning back to see two more men coming towards them, a pair of chairs also came flying. This time it was Hanamaki who threw the chairs.

Yui saw the boys standing at the door and smirked at them. She put on her fake tears and ran towards Iwaizumi, throwing herself into his arms. Oikawa bit on his bottom lip again and looked away from the scene. Matsukawa whined again and brought his hand up to Tooru’s lips, running his thumb across it to make him let go. If anything, it only made him bite his lip harder. Facing the Alpha again, the girl had only smirked and leaned back towards Iwaizumi’s chest.

There was a feral growl that echoed around the gym and the smirk on the female Alpha’s face grew even more. Until she felt the frightening grip of the Alpha’s hands grabbed at her upper arms. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and immediately paled.

Iwaizumi’s usual forest green eyes were no longer the color that Oikawa had fallen in love with. They were the blood red color of an Alpha who was greatly pissed off. He grabbed the woman by her throat and lifted her off of the ground. The players were frozen in their spot and watched as the female Alpha was struggling to breath and keep her cool.

“Hah-?”

The Alpha growled and slammed her against the wall of the gym. Shecoughed and looked at the enraged male and she was immediately starting to regret coming here.

“You dared lay a hand on my mate and packmate?!?! I should outta tear you apart limb from limb and feed you to the wolves!!!”

A shiver ran through the players.

_ ‘He really wasn't going to do it was he?!?!’ _

_ CRACK _

A high pitched scream ran through the gym, followed by the sickening crack. Iwaizumi had broken something and it had taken everything within the other players to not throw up on the spot. This was the first time they had seen the Alpha do something as scary as this. For all the stress that he put them through last year, this was new territory for the players, especially Seijoh. They looked towards Hanamaki to see if he would do anything, but the pink haired male was standing there ready to stop them if they interfered.

Iwaizumi was about to break the girl’s other arm before a pale hand grabbed hold of his wrist.

“Hajime, Alpha, please you need to stop. I’m here, alright? Just stop”

TheAlpha breathed heavily after hearing his mate beg for him to stop. He looked at the girl in front of him and released her. She cried out when she hit the gym floor and one of the suited men grabbed her and ran out of the gym. Oikawa had only grabbed Iwaizumi by the back of his neck and brought him to his bond mark and scent glands and let him scent him.

Hanamaki had gone to Matsukawa and gently whimpered to ask for permission to touch him. The frightened Omega had only whined in response and wound his arms around Hanamaki’s neck. The Alpha had only pecked the boy on the head and gently tossed his jersey jacket onto the boy and lifted him up into his arms. When he turned around, Iwaizumi had done the same to Oikawa and both calmed down a bit, before they heard the coach clearing their throats.

“Come on, let’s get the two of them checked out at the hospital”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im crying


	3. Hospital Scene (Complete With Inaccuracies)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im ded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literally if anyone wants to hit me up on discord and give me some ideas then let me know if I should make a community for it XD
> 
> ((just made the server lmao XD its here https://discord.gg/jXQy2m ))
> 
> ;) ;) ;)

The Karasuno and Seijoh teams were situated outside the emergency room and they must’ve looked intimidating with a lot of people pacing the waiting room. It didn’t help that they were in fact glaring daggers and looking about ready to be triggered at a moment’s notice. Best to stay away from them for now… 

While it was tricky to do so, Sugawara and Kageyama were doing their best to calm both of the Alphas down. Both were still high strung from the incident, but Iwaizumi was taking this the hardest. In fact, he was blaming himself for the entire incident.

_ If only he'd paid more close attention to Oikawa last year instead of hiding like a coward then… _

In an attempt to clear his mind, he shook his head rapidly, just like a wet puppy might do to dry himself off. He couldn’t think like that right now! Matsukawa and Oikawa were especially going to need him with his mind cleared, preferably in the right mind frame too. They both went through something traumatic and who knows what the results are going to be from this. According to the second years, Oikawa couldn’t even do certain things in school or at home without reminding him of what had happened last year.

In a blind frustration, Iwaizumi whirled around and punched the wall behind him with little to no warning. Quick as could be, Kageyama and Sugawara seized him by his shoulders and to put it nicely, merely guided, and eased him away from the now damaged wall. They both sat next to Oikawa’s, plus his parents and allowed both fathers to try and tame the young Alpha down. Now that someone else was trying to keep things under control, Sugawara felt comfortable enough to make his way back to Hanamaki, even though he was a little worried about the Wing Spiker.

Hanamaki hadn’t moved or done anything ever since he threw the chairs at the men in the gym. He hadn’t even protested when they took Matsukawa from his arms. It was as if he was in a mind prison of his own. Now granted, the Middle blocker did just present as an Omega, but still. Quiet as best as could be, Suga stood next to him and leaned against the wall with both hands in his pocket. 

“What you did in the gym was brilliant. I would’ve done the same thing too, if someone had done that to Daichi?” 

He managed to get a confused look from the spiker.  But again,  Suga  only smiled and leaned towards Makki and whispered.

“Don’t tell anyone this, but our Captain is actually an Omega.”

Aware that what he’d just sprouted was damn right explosive news,  Suga winked and watched the pink haired male’s jaw drop in shock. He whipped around to look at the Karasuno Captain and saw the mating bite peeking from the collar of his jacket. Hanamaki turned back toward the setter and raised an eyebrow in question. Suga only winked in response.

“The point is…whether or not you’re  actually  mated. You did the right thing when it came to your Omega’s safety.”  He sighed inwardly, and added on, “ Yeah, there’s a lot of things running through your head now that everything’s calmed down, but you need to remember one thing. He’s newly presented and frightened. He’s going to need you to step up as his Alpha and future mate and help him through this.”

As Hanamaki was about to open his mouth the door swung open and the doctor walked out. He looked towards his clipboard and then to the waiting room and was shocked to see a bunch of people in their jerseys.

“Uh…Oikawa Tooru and Matsukawa Issei?”

All of the players jumped to their feet and looked at the doctor. The doctor raised an eyebrow, but looked at the adults in the room as they nodded their heads.

“Well, normally we wouldn’t give out patient diagnostics to everyone that’s not family, but I can see here that everyone present cares about those boys. So, I’ll make an exception. First, Matsukawa-kun.”

Hanamaki reached out and squeezed Suga’s hand nervously. The setter had said nothing and only squeezed back.

“As I understand, Matsukawa-kun presented as an Omega today. Am I right?”

The adults nodded.

“According to Oikawa-san, he was there for the beginning stages of his heat. Since Oikawa-kun is an Omega as well, it did help to ease the first burns of the heat. Had he been by himself, it would’ve gone very bad for him”

The silence within the group was almost too much to bear.

“He is resting right now which is good, but he did develop a bit of a fever from the stress of today. So, I recommend he stays home for a couple of days.”

Oikawa’s parents nodded and sighed that one of the boys was going to be somewhat alright. They waited for more of the news.

“I do recommend that when he goes back to school for close friends and teammates to keep an eye on him. T make sure that he’s alright. To make sure that he keeps to his regular everyday schedule. Something such as an attempted rape, especially after presenting as a new Omega, would be stressful on the person and it is normally recommended that they not stress out so much, as there could be future complications.”

Hanamaki gritted his teeth and clenched the fist that wasn’t holding onto Suga’s hand.

“Now, for Oikawa-kun. We did have to sedate him a little bit to give him stitches on the cut on his right cheek. It should take up to 3 weeks for it to heal. If he keeps up the cleaning regimen of the stitches there should be little to no scarring after the stitches are removed.” 

While everyone was relieved, they could still feel the lingering tension. The ‘but’ was still hanging in the air.

“The real problem that I’m worried about is probably Oikawa-kun.”

Tooru’s parents and his sister’s heads shot up and looked confused. The second years and Hanamaki looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with their Captain’s family. They turned to look at Iwaizumi and the Ace looked just as confused.

Hanamaki stepped forward a bit and addressed the doctor.

“Is this going to have any drawbacks from the progress from last year?”

The doctor sighed and removed his glasses, sitting down on one of the chairs.

“I know that this is something that you don’t want to hear, but I’m afraid so.”

The players whimpered sadly and bit down on their lips.

“So, as you know because Oikawa did have a run-in with the people who had caused his untimely injuries last year. It did trigger him a bit and he did become despondent when he arrived here. According to Matsukawa-kun, he was a bit worried about Oikawa-kun’s condition, but he ended up holding really well during the confrontation.”

The players beamed at their Captain and smiled fondly at the thought of their Captain. The doctor continued with a shadowed look on his face.

“Now, I may not know what happened before this confrontation and last year, but he’s going to need all of your help this time. I do recommend him returning to therapy, especially because of that last time.”

Hanamaki clenched his fist and bit his lip hard. Makki felt Suga’s hand on his shoulder and smiled at the Setter. Suga’s hand rubbed smoothing circles on his shoulder and the pink-haired Alpha’s back and hoped to send some sort of comfort to the man.

“There’s also the fact that Matsukawa-kun will also possibly need to have to see the therapist as well. Presenting as a first time today and then having something that traumatic happen to you, especially as an Omega could scare him quite a bit. We would also like to keep the both of them overnight for observation to make sure that nothing else happened internally or something of that nature. And after they get home, we recommend that they stay home for the remainder of the week, to give them time to process the events of the evening.”

Oikawa’s family and the coaches bowed to the doctor and thanked him for taking care of both of the boys. The room fell silent and everyone became lost in their thoughts. The doctor sighed and stood up.

“...whelp, how about we go and visit our favorite people?”

Everyone nodded and stood up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol thank the lord for medical inaccuracies of a fictional world :D
> 
> I linked the community for the discord above if you wanna give me some ideas~


	4. With Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the first update today

By unanimous decision, everyone decided that Hajime would go in alone to see Tooru. The Ace stood outside of the room and fiddled with the bottom of his jacket. Hearing what had happened to his Omega, because of him was wrecking him with guilt.

He knew that everyone wanted to blame him for what had happened last year, but they didn’t and they still loved him. He honestly didn’t deserve his Omega or his pack. They were too unbelievably precious and understanding, especially Tooru.

God, if he could spend the rest of his life making it up to Tooru, then he will. By god, that boy deserved everything the universe had to offer. Not only did he forgive Iwaizumi for his actions, but he also gave him his heart. A heart that he nearly lost with his blindness and inability to come to terms with his own emotions.

He shook his head and grabbed onto the door handle. Opening it slowly, he saw the love of his life sitting on the windowsill, staring out at the scenery. He gently closed the door and made his way over to the boy. He grabbed the chair and sat in it, waiting. After nearly 20 minutes, the Alpha started fidgeting and played with his pants.

“Tooru?”

The brunette turned to look at the raven and Iwaizumi softly gasped. The look on Oikawa’s face was frightening. It was like he was there, but not. Was he detaching himself from reality? Iwaizumi quickly stood up and put his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders and shook him.

“Oi, Tooru you need to get ahold of yourself?!? What the hell’s the matter with you?”

The door burst open and Oikawa’s family walked in with his parents. They took one look at the younger boy and both families nearly burst into tears. Oikawa’s mother walked up to her son, the boy watching the movement, and she stopped in front of him and putting a hand on his cheek. Her son could only blankly stare at her.

“Oh, my poor baby, what happened to you?”

She wrapped her arms around him and brought him closer to her. She turned to look at Iwaizumi.

“Hajime, please, if you know what happened to make my baby like this, then please let me know.”

The older boy shifted from one foot to the other and sighed. He prepared himself for the consequences.

“I’m sorry Auntie. This is my fault.”

“What?!?”

Both families looked at the male in shock. Iwaizumi loved Oikawa to bits, there was no way he would be the cause of the mess, but they were about to find out.

“Yeah. Last year, I was so confused on my feelings for Tooru, that I ended up pushing him away. I started dating someone else to help come to terms with my feelings, but I hadn’t realized that she was doing things to Tooru. Terrible things. Seeing the girl again, just ended up bringing back some awful memories for him. I’m terribly sorry for this!!”

The Ace bowed, partial in respect and partial in the fact that he didn’t want to see what their reaction’s would be. He fucked up last year and he knew that. He felt someone grab at his shirt and lifted them up and throw them into his arms. The someone turned out to be Oikawa’s mom. The woman sniffed as she rubbed at his back and..if this continued he was going to cry.

“No, Hajime-kun, this isn’t your fault. The fault lies on the person that did this to him. This is no way your fault, do you understand me? Yes, you made some mistakes when you were trying to figure out your feelings, but now you understand them and you’ve mated with my baby. He deserves an Alpha like you to take care of him.”

Iwaizumi could only stare blankly ahead at the words. How could they be so damn forgiving? Is that we’re Oikawa got his ability to be able to forgive people so easily? Especially if they’ve done wrong on to him. He didn’t deserve her forgiveness. His mother must’ve noticed his inner turmoil because she stepped up and whacked her son across the head. Iwaizumi blinked and stared at his mother as he slowly brought his hand up to the spot where she whacked him.

“Ma-“

She stopped him with a raise of her hand.

“You do not ‘Ma’ me Iwaizumi Hajime.”

The boy snapped his mouth shut and looked at his mother.

“If someone forgives you for something that you think you’ve done, then accept it with all the grace you have. Cause not accepting someone’s forgiveness is just as worse as the thing you’ve done.”

Iwaizumi had just kept his mouth shut and nodded at his mother.

“Now, you love Tooru-kun right? That’s why you mated him. Because you love him with all of your heart and you want to protect him with everything you’ve got and want to spend the rest of your life with him. Marry him and have a family with him, right?”

The boy nodded.

“How did you react when you found out the girl was doing these things to Tooru and Issei?”

Iwaizumi puffed up and growled.

“I threw a fucking bench at her henchmen and broke her arm.”

The parents didn’t know if they wanted to beam in pride or beat the Ace for being so violent. His mother nodded.

“What did Takahiro do?”

“He threw a chair.”

The parents sighed. These boys....

“That right there is a sign that you love and protect Tooru. How did you stop?”

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to reply, but snapped it shut when he remembered how Oikawa got him to stop. He shifted around in embarrassment before he answered his mom.

“Oikawa stopped me. He-he called me Alpha and begged for me to stop and I did.”

Oikawa’s mother could almost squeal in excitement. She knew that her baby had a good sense of judgment. Iwaizumi’s mother could only nod and beam in pride at her son.

“That is a sign that you two are meant to be together. If you were meant to be, you would’ve ignored Tooru and continued to kill the girl without consequence.”

The boy nodded and looked at his boyfriend staring at them blankly.

“He needs you now. More than ever Hajime. Are you ready to step up and be the mate that he needs?”

Iwaizumi turned around and both families saw the firm determination in his eyes.

“I am.”

They nodded and looked at the chocolate haired boy and prayed that he would come back to them soon.


	5. With Hanamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second update

In Matsukawa’s room, Hanamaki had just replaced the cloth onto his Omega’s forehead and sat back down in the chair. The only thing that was heard in the room was the labored breathing of the Omega on the bed. Now that he was left with his thoughts (since everyone had gone home), he could finally let his mind catch up with the days events.

The fact that Yui had the audacity to even show her face after what had happened, proved that she was an Alpha through and through. As hard as it was, there were a lot of alphas in the world that believed they were more superior in the world. Why the people of society thought that, he would never know. In his opinion, the world should be grateful for Omegas. If there weren’t any Omegas, then there wouldn’t be a world. The human race would be a dying population.

He sighed. It sucked to live in a world that was so heavily opinionated that no one wanted to change the standards of living. He glanced at Matsukawa again and sighed. This was going to be hard for the Kawa’s. And he didn’t know who had it worse? Oikawa or Matsukawa.

‘Oikawa...’

Damn, the third and second years worked really hard to get him back to his previous cheerful, precious self. _Would they be able to handle it again if he...?_ Hanamaki shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking these thoughts. He needed to be positive. This time, Oikawa is going to have the support of all of them and Iwaizumi (..and maybe Karasuno too). He wouldn’t be alone this time.

They solidified it at the beginning of this year. They were a pack and they were strong alone, but stronger together. They rule the court and this time nothing is going to happen to their pack Omegas.

He looked at Matsukawa again and held his hand tightly. He would make sure of it.


	6. Preview ♥️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry everyone but this is just a short preview for the next chapter (s) depending how long I chose to make the chapters tho

“Tooru, please. Please just come back to us.”

///

“God, just why him? He doesn’t deserve this.”

“He’s the best person ever. Why did this happen to him?”

///

He could hear the whispers in the hallways. He knew that he wasn’t at fault, but it sure felt like it was. 

God if only....

///

Iwaizumi felt the sting in his hand and looked up. The beautiful brown eyes that he always loved were filled with tears and anger.

“How dare you. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU IWAIZUMI HAJIME!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also this was written from my iPhone so I’m sorry if it’s shitty


	7. Author's Note

Hey there everyone!!! 😘

I know that this is something that a lot of people hate seeing cause it usually means that it’ll take a long time for it to be updated. But I understand why authors write this shit.

Anyway, for me when I wrote this story it was because I rushed myself and that I pushed myself to put out this story. When I write something, I usually get another idea into my head that I need to write it and put it out there for the world to know.

(I know…crazy right? Who else is like this lol 😂 )

Anyway, at this time I do have 4 major stories going on and I dont know how long any of them are going to be. And the thing is I am burning myself out trying towrite everything, so that I can have a clean slate for the New Years. When I did that this time last year, I was so burned out that I didn’t start writing anything until the summer and that’s halfway through the year.

Which is kinda shitty, but what can you do. I also thought that I would get a lot of things done since the quarantine, but time and life sucks. But I just wanted to put it into my head that if I have only one or two works going on at the time, then it’d be perfect for me.

I want to be able to write you quality chapters and I hope that I’ll be able to do that when I focus on one story at a time and I hope that you all understand. I know that you’ve all been waiting patiently for another chapter to update and I appreciate you all. I hope you understand and I hope you have a very good (insert holiday here) and stay safe everyone.

♥️ yuki_chicken

(this note will be deleted once the real chapter goes up)


End file.
